Mission: Retrieve Quatre
by Macabre Neko
Summary: It is after the wars and Quatre Winner has been kidnapped and it is up the the rest of the Gboys to find him before it is too late. Or is it already? First Fanfic!


Quatre Raberba Winner entered his large estate home with a tired look upon his face. After everything that has happened he was thrust into a boring mundane life of papers and meetings. Something that even as a Gundam pilot was more interesting to do than a CEO of Winner Enterprises.

Removing his crimson silk tie he tossed it onto the couch. Then came off his jacket and shoes with the unbuttoning of his shirt as well. Flopping own on the couch with his feet sticking up in the air he closed his eyes. It was the first break he truly had this week and he was going to enjoy every moment he could.

As his eyes were closed an image of a beautiful face came to him. The face had dazzling green eyes and long brown hair draping over one of them. Sighing in a melancholy manner the young man knew who that face was. It was the face of the one he loved, Trowa. Trowa went off with Wufei and hero to become preventers for Lady Une. Duo was working with Hilde at the junkyard and well, here was Quatre the head of his family's business as a CEO.

Sitting up he gaze out at a large window. The gauzy curtains of blue fell to the sides and revealed a starry sky. The sky was so beautiful tonight and he wondered if Trowa was staring at the same sky he was. Quatre was on L4 colony while the other three were on earth and Duo on L2 colony.

Getting up he walked over to the window and placed a hand on the warm glass. Suddenly, dashing across the black sky was a streak of white and Quatre closed his eyes. To himself he made a wish, a wish he only knew as the comet glittered away.

Deciding to make himself some dinner as the servants had the night off, save for bodyguard, Qautre made his way to the kitchen. As he was about to step into the large kitchen something cold and unfriendly was pressed against the back of his head and he froze, no fear showing in his eyes.

"So, this is the famous empath." The gruff voice spoke, not an ounce of pity or mercy trailed from the tone.

Quatre should have felt the person coming, but he felt nothing. The voice was not recognizable as well. It was muffled sounding as though there was something covering up the lips.

"You're coming with me kid, we got some business to take care of and I need you."

Before Quatre could even respond he was hit over the hard, his world once filled with light now filled with darkness. He felt his body hit the floor and any conscious thoughts were gone. So much for that break tonight.

Trowa was sitting idly in the preventer HQ. He was finishing up a report of the last mission he and Wufei accomplished. It was just him now as Wufei had gone home earlier. Sighing, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd been down for the past month or so. But he couldn't recall why.

Suddenly, a pull, an ache in his heart happened and he grasped it hard at his chest. Something was not right and he could feel it. Something was not right with one of the pilots. Getting up from the desk he stumbled a bit. The pain was lasting more than a moment as he wondered what was going on.

Then one o the video screens in the room turned on and it was Rashid? Blinking he went over to the video screen.

"Rashid? What's going on?"

Rashid did not look happy; his eyes were blazing with rage. "Master Quatre is missing. We fear he may have been kidnapped…or worse."

Trowa's eyes widened and he now understood the pain he felt only a moment ago. "Do you have any leads?"

"None. That is why we called you. We hoped that you and the other former pilots could help us find him."

Trowa nodded. "That you can count on. I'll call the other pilots immediately."

Rashid gave a singular nod and signed off the video com.

Trowa then began to busy himself with the long night of trying to contact the others. If Quatre was indeed kidnapped, or worse they were going to need to find out why and if their fellow pilot was even still alive. The only people that could find Quatre would be him and the other pilots.

"Hold on Quatre, we're coming for you."


End file.
